


No Straight Answer

by Gottaread2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2
Summary: Sometime after the events of 4x19, Ed ends up hospitalized and Oswald goes to see him.“Could you take me home? With you?” Edward asked in a barely audible whisper, “I have nowhere else to go."





	No Straight Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Canon is the reason I don't sleep anymore I guess. I'm too busy fixing it. I wanted to punish Ed a little bit when I first came up with this scenario but ended up going in a softer direction with this instead.

When Oswald heard about the accident, he had wanted to rush to his side. Fear gripped his heart, like it always did with Ed. He made it as far as the hospital when he thought better of it. However concerned he might be, it didn't mean Edward would want to see him. He felt like he had made it clear. Though there was no grudge, it didn't mean they were friends. Still, he couldn't leave without knowing if he was okay. 

He approached the counter, giving Edward's name, and asking his condition. The woman reported that he was in stable condition and would live. Oswald breathed a sigh of relief. It was enough. He left with no intention of returning to visit. 

His resolve didn't last. It was an oddly sunny day when he decided to go back. He picked up a bouquet of flowers along the way. He chose chrysanthemums, a fairly common get well flower. Though mostly white, the blooms had greenish centers he thought Ed would appreciate. Oswald hoped the gift would convey his sincerity and that he meant no harm. 

At the hospital, he walked down the hall and saw Lee Thompkins exiting Edward's room. With her back turned to him, she leaves without acknowledging his presence. It's likely she didn't even know he was there, as she never even glanced in his direction. He almost loses his nerve then. Seeing her here, another one Edward chose over him, it's almost too much. The sting of betrayal is still fresh in his heart. He pauses at the door, but hesitates only a moment before turning the knob and entering the room. 

Ed looked at him. Vacant eyes staring back at Oswald. There was not the usual spark of life in them. The mischievous, somewhat neurotic glint that Oswald had always admired. He never expected the next words to come from Edwards mouth.

“Could you take me home? With you?” Edward asked in a barely audible whisper, “I have nowhere else to go.”

Oswald didn't know how or why it happened, but it seemed Edward's little fling with Lee was over. He could have said I told you so. It usually felt so good to be right. He could have gloated. He might have done so in the past. He could have denied this request out of spite. Ed made his bed, should he not lie in it? After everything that had happened between them there was no debt owed to either of them. He could have just walked away. It would have made sense to do so.

“Of course. What are friends for?” Oswald replied gently. 

He set the bouquet on a side table and walked over to stand beside the broken man. He took his hand, warming it with his own and gave a reassuring squeeze. Ed didn't respond in any way other than to squeeze back. 

The two remained that way, in silent company. Edward continued clutching Oswald's hand like it was his lifeline. Oswald felt a heaviness in his heart. Ed was his one true love, even if he couldn't be trusted. He had learned his lessons well after all. Love was about sacrifice and love was a weakness. He knew now, he would always be there for Edward. Even if that same loyalty was never returned. Lost in thought, he didn't notice the way Edward had turned to gaze up at him until he heard him speak. 

“I'm sorry, Oswald.” 

“I am too.” Oswald replied.

“You know, you were right.” Edward sighed.

“I did try to warn you about Lee.” Oswald said, instantly regretting it. He hadn't meant to sound so smug.

Edward chuckled humorlessly, “Not about that. Although that’s true as well I suppose.”

Oswald peered down at Ed, not sure what he was getting at.

Edward cleared his throat before explaining further, “I wanted to prove myself. It felt like a weakness to admit I was wrong. I wouldn't have to do that with Lee. With her, I believed I was strong on my own. But the truth is, I need you, Oswald. I always have and always end up relying on you. You're the only one. So, I broke it off with Lee.”

“What are you saying?” Oswald asked, confused.

“What I told you the first time at the docks was a lie.” Ed confessed, “I do love you, Oswald.”

Oswald gasped, believing he must surely have heard wrong or otherwise been dreaming. Tears spilled down his cheeks. How long he had waited to hear those words he thought would never come. Edward reached up to softly stroke his face and pull him down to his level. Edward kissed him then. The brush of the other man's lips on his own was light and unsure. Oswald leaned in to deepen it. When they pulled away, they were both staring back at the other in wonder. 

“Well?” Edward questioned. 

“Hmmm?” Oswald answered still feeling a bit dazed from everything.

“Do you still love me back?” Ed clarified.

“Do you really have to ask?” Oswald teased. Oswald enjoyed being the one to not give a straight answer for once. It shouldn't be much of a puzzle though. Oswald's heart was an easy read and no match for the Riddler.


End file.
